camplazlofandomcom-20200215-history
Love Sick
Synopsis Clam catches lovesickness and falls for Squirrel Scout Gretchen, so Lazlo and Raj try to snap him out of it. Plot In the annual Tug-Of-War competition between Camp Kidney and Acorn Flats (where Acorn Flats always wins), Edward gets annoyed by Lazlo making rope shapes. Afterwards, a vicious pull sees Clam fly and clonk heads with Gretchen. Gretchen is fine, but Clam comes off second best and goes to Nurse Leslie's. A mucus sample from Clam's nose proves Clam is lovesick on Gretchen and is needed to be kept away from Gretchen at all times. Piping hot tea won't cure Clam, so after contacting his grandma, Lazlo discovers that a certain pie cures love sickness. However, while Raj and Lazlo ride the rails, Clam escapes and finds Gretchen and accidentally ties their neckerchiefs together in a heart shaped knot. Patsy and Nina soon find out and sound the 'Lovesick Bean Alarm'. Gretchen drags Clam around (in a heart shape) and Clam and Gretchen fight, causing the two in a one-on-one tug of war on their neckerchiefs. The two clonk heads again and Gretchen falls love sick with Clam, however Raj and Lazlo arrive and throw the pie in Gretchen's face, eradicating the love sickness. The problem is cured, but Lumpus falls lovesick with Jane Doe. Trivia *Kaffizzle River Curry Pepper Tea can apparently cure anything but love sickness, and is also said to be hotter than magma. **If the tea was hotter than magma, shouldn't it have melted the cup? However, taking into consideration of Raj's habit of being somewhat of a drama queen, he was probably exaggerating. **Also, if the tea was that hot, there's no way Lazlo could keep holding it with his bare hands. *Brazilian Plantain Persimmon Pear Pie is the only thing that actually cures love sickness. *It's revealed that Clam's allergic to ducks, which explains why he is not allergic to Edward, who is a platypus. *It's revealed that Acorn Flats has a "love-sick Bean alarm" for whenever a love-sick Bean Scout comes into the camp, and it also works similar to a lockdown alarm system, while the handle and break glass is like the handles from a fire alarm system. *Raj used the story quote "I think I can I think I can I think I can I think I can" from The Little Engine That Could. *This was the last episode to be aired in 2005 *'Goofs' **After Clam gets hit in the head with Gretchen in the beginning, you can see in a scene, Patsy, Gretchen and Ms. Doe leaving. However, before the scene going with Nurse Leslie, you can see Ms. Doe's feet in the stand, which in the other scene, she was leaving with the Squirrel Scouts. **Even though Lazlo spills the tea it never disappears Quotes *'Clam:' Get lost yourself! *'Lazlo': Love sickness, love sickness, fly away home. Love sickness, love sickness, leave Clam alone. *'Raj: 'I think I can, I think I can, I think I can. Transcript Gallery Category:Clam Episodes